Prince of the West
by Ghost of Meat
Summary: After the Time of Twilight Link returned to Ordon but after 2 years he began to crave the open road. He sets off to Castle Town with a ring given to him by Rusl which may have belonged to his mother. What he finds will turn his world on its head. Rated T


**Disclaimer – don't ask, don't own. The only thing I own is any original content I may add which isn't much**

**A/N I'm taking a break from Mech stories for a while. So for now I'll be working on this, Exile, and a new fic I'm doing for Elder Scrolls 3 tols in 1****st**** person. I've seen a few stories where Link is a lost member of a noble family, and indeed according to the Ocarina of Time manga his appears to be just that. This is my take on that same principle except set after Twilight Princess. And for those who were wondering why Beth and Colin are so old now it's because the Collectors Edition Players Guide lists Colin as "between 7 and 10" and Beth as "between 8 and 11". I'm assuming he was 10 almost 11 in TP so he's 13 here, Beth is 14, a year older as she's suppose to be.**

**Prince of the West**

**Chapter 1**

The White Ring

It had been nearly 2 years since the twilight had gone and Gannondorf destroyed. In the following weeks, after seeing to Princess Zelda's safety, Link had returned home to Ordon. Though things had changed considerably everyone attempted to return to some form of the normalcy they had known. The village had also grown. Five new families had arrived and built their homes around the already existing village. Slowly over the intervening two years Ordon had grown from a small village into a small town. Mallo had even moved the Ordon branch of Mallo Mart into its own building

Uli had bore Rusl a beautiful baby girl who was now almost 3 years old. Rusl's son Colin, who had just turned 13, spent his time either training his sword skills with his father and on occasion Link, or with Beth. Ever since saving her from King Bulblin in Kakariko Village Colin and Beth have been growing ever closer. Much to everyone's surprise Beth's overbearing mother Sera was rather quick to bless any eventual union between the two.

Link had returned to tending the goats while on occasion helping out the other villagers with small tasks. Through it all his need for adventure, which had been born during his quest, constantly manifested itself. At times he would disappear down the forest trails with Epona, sometimes for two or three days. Only to pop back up in the morning on the ranch before any of the other ranch hands even arrived. Where he went or what he did in those times only Link himself knew, though some had suspicions a certain blond princess was involved.

Ever since he began his excursions into the forest, or where ever it was he went, the whole village had expected Link to disappear on another quest. Karina, a Hyilian doctor who had moved to Ordon with her young son and daughter after the destruction of the castle, had "diagnosed" Link with what she called "Wanderlust". He would seek adventure on the open roads for as long as he was able. So as Rusl stood silently watching Link ready Epona he knew the day had come.

"So you're going then?"

Link turned toward the path that led from his house back into Ordon proper in surprise. He hadn't even heard Rusl approach. Then again he had been too lost in his own thoughts. He paused for a moment, not quite sure what to say. Then he continued to ready his mount.

"There are days I'm not sure what I'm doing. I just wander through, going through the motions of my routine. This is something I have to do"

Rusl nodded.

"So your leaving to clear you head, so you can figure out exactly who you are. I can't fault you for that"

Rusl was silent for a moment. Then he reached into one of the small pouches on his belt and drew out a small silver gold object, a ring. Rusl looked it over for a moment.

"I suppose the time has come to give you this then"

As Link turned to look at him Rusl held out the ring. Link took the ring from between Rusl's fingers. It was made of white gold with an ornate patterning along the band. On its top, where on other rings a jewel would be placed, sat a simple symbol. That of a rearing horse laid over the symbol of the all familiar Triforce.

"Do you remember when you were young? Uli and I never made the fact you were not our own a secret. Do you remember what we told you when you asked where you came from?"

Link nodded.

"You told me you found me floating in Ordon Spring in a whicker basket. If I remember correctly Uli still had it then"

Rusl smiled, Links memory was spot on.

"That she did, she still has it locked away in the loft. There was a part of it however, I didn't tell you. You were too young then and events in the past few years have kept me from telling you the full truth of it. Your quest was paramount then and if I had told you, it would have distracted you"

Link turned his head toward the man who was the closest thing he could know to a father, and listened as Rusl turned toward the path leading toward Ordon Spring and continued.

"There was a young woman lying next to the spring. By the time I arrived she had already died"

Link closed his eyes. He didn't need anyone to tell him the implications.

"Was she my…?"

He couldn't even bring himself to say mother. He had always though that perhaps his family, his birth family, were still out there somewhere. It was a childish hope perhaps but he held to it. But this changed that.

"I'm not certain. Bo seemed to think so but I had my doubts. After you were brought home Bo and I buried her beneath the tree by Ordon Spring. I thought it fitting."

Link nodded. He himself wouldn't mind having been buried there when his time came. The springs of Ordon and Faron, which was just a bit further down the trail and across the bridge, were two of the most beautiful places he knew. Rusl turned back toward Link.

I have asked many what the symbol on the ring could be, not one knew. Though I'm certain you may have connection that I did not. I know you will find its meaning, and perhaps more."

Link thought for a moment and then nodded. He knew exactly who to ask. If anyone would know what the horse on the ring meant, Princess Zelda would,

A/N I know this is short (3 pages) but it was meant to be. Though I will be taking this fic seriously it is meant more to help alleviate my writers block.


End file.
